Por ti
by ChibiNeko277
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, el típico chico con problemas familiares, mala conducta y Naruto Namikaze, un joven estudioso y aplicado, con ganas de un poco de libertad, ambos muy distintos Pero por capricho del destino, sus vidas se cruzaron, y quien diría que desde ese Momento, ya nada volverá a ser igual Entra y descubre la triste y divertida historia de estos dos chicos
1. Chapter 1

Hola… Si lo sé, Me he perdido por mucho tiempo y no he continuado mis demás Fic… ¡Pero no es porque no quiera! Es que he tenido demasiada tarea, en mi escuela, apena he salido de parciales, ¡FUE HORRIBLE! Tantas tareas, Me dejaron un fuerte dolor de cabeza… Prometo que actualizare Persiguiéndonos lo mas tardar el Miércoles ¡Lo juro!

Por otro lado, ¡Un nuevo Fic! Esta vez es "Por Ti"

Seguramente, que empezando la lectura sabrán de qué se trata ya que "OJO" solo he tomado ¿Prestado?... Me copie XD de la frase que está escrita así " _Un día pasa_ " (Todo lo que está escrito así) Es que adoro lo que dice y no pude evitar escribirlo, espero no tener problemas por eso

Sin más, espero que les guste :3

 _Un día pasa_

 _Pasa que estas de pie en algún lado, y tedas de cuenta que no quieres ser Ninguno de los que están a tu alrededor_

Observo al hombre que ésta a mi izquierda, No para de decir idioteces. Solo hace que me enfurezca cada vez más.

 _No quieres ser el idiota a quien la han roto la cara_

El diagnostico Sra. Juez es de 15 puntos en esta – Observo como aquel hombre llamado Yahiko se señala unas heridas en su cabeza – Y unos 25 en esta.

 _Ni tampoco tu padre, Ni tu hermano. Ni nadie de tu estúpida Familia_

Puedo observa que detrás de mí se encuentran, Fugaku y Itachi, ellos me miran serios, Advirtiéndome que no haga nada estúpido.

Pero ellos no saben algo.

De pie el acusado – La Jueza me mira fijamente esperando que obedezca, Solo quiero largarme cuanto más rápido posible de este lugar, así que suspiro hondo y me levando devolviéndole la mirada a la Jueza, Mi abogado se levanta junto conmigo.

Ellos no saben que me importa una mierdad sus advertencias.

Este tribunal ha declarado al Sr. Sasuke Uchiha Culpable por delito de Agresión – Menuda Mierdad, Solo quiero irme de este lugar Ya.

No puedo pasar ni un minuto más aquí.

Estoy cada vez más Furioso.

Ese pendejo se lo Merecía, Lo volvería a Hacer una y otra vez su fuese necesario.

 _Quien quiere ser la Sra. Jueza_

Se le condena a 18 Meses de cárcel – La Jueza sigue ablando, Cada vez me enfurezco mas – Pena que será conmutada por una multa de unos 7000 mil euros al carecer de antes sedentes penales.

 _Quien quiere ser tú_

Doy por terminado este juicio – No espero a ninguno de mis familiares, Simplemente me marcho de ese lugar pero noto que mi Hermano y Padre me siguen junto con el abogado.

 _Solo quiere salir corriendo_

Comino deprisa por el pasillo que lleva directo a la salida de este lugar, empiezo a quitarme el saco.

A partir de ahora debes tener cuidado – Escucho que me advierte el abogado – No vuelvas a cometer cosas violentas como estas, ¿Estás loco? ¡Si no fuese por la multe estuvieras preso! – Le paso el saco a mi hermano y este me pasa mi chaqueta negra de cuero - ¿Me estas escuchando?

Sasu, ¿Estas prestando atención? ¡Esto no es un juego! – Me habla Fugaku, ¿Cómo les hago entender que no me importa sus advertencias?

¿Por qué diablos no ha venido Madre? – Es lo único que me digno a decir y preguntar.

Ella, ella se fue de viaje – Me contesto serio Fugaku, Observando mi Reacción, Yo solo atino a mirarlo lo más serio que pueda.

¿Tengo que advertirte de nuevo que no me llames Sasu? – Nos quedamos observando un momento – Joder

Sigo mi camino a la salida de este lugar, abajando unas escaleras, hasta finalmente llegar a la salida donde mi moto me espera.

 _Salir a toda ostia del sitio donde estas_

Al llegar a mi moto _,_ no dudo ni un momento y me subo colocando de inmediato las llaves para encenderla, miro una vez más aquel sitio que no hace más que recordarme él porque estuve ahí toda la mañana.

Arranco de una vez por todas y empiezo a manejar por las calles de la ciudad.

Solo quiero liberar este estrés que me está matando.

 _ **-+-+-+-+-+-SasuNaru-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Camino por la habitación en ropa interior, La puerta esta cerrada con llave así que no tengo de que preocuparme.

Llevo en mis manos la camisa del Instituto, la dejo junto al pantalón en mi cama donde la sacudo un poco. Camino hasta mi peinador y me observo en el espejo, noto que para ser un hombre con una madre tan estricta, Llevo el cabello algo largo, toca mis hombros, ¿Debería cortármelo un poco? O ¿Tal vez no? No lo sé, pero será mejor que lo piense después.

Tomo mi perfume y me empiezo a rociarme con el refrescante olor a durazno que contiene.

Tomo la secadora y comienzo a secarme el cabello hasta asegurarme de que lo he dejado bien seco, para no mojarme la ropa como la vez pasada.

Camino hasta la cama y tomo el pantalón de color azul marino y me lo coloco para después hacer lo mismo con la camisa manga larga blanca de botones, cuando termino de abrochármela tomo asiento en mi cama para poder colocarme mis zapatos del mismo color del pantalón, una vez ya hecho tomo el chaleco Negro que al lado izquierdo lleva un símbolo de hoja, que es el emblema del Instituto Konoha, ya puesto el chaleco, tomo mi mochila y salgo de mi cuarto.

Camino hasta la salida donde me esperan mi Hermana menor Ino y mi Padre Minato, nos montamos en el Mercedes Negro de mi padre y tomamos rumbo al instituto.

Me llamo Naruto Namikaze, Tengo 16 años de edad, Tengo todo lo que un chico de mi edad pudiese pedir, No me quejo.

Pero, hay algo que no se me permite tener.

Al tener una madre tan estricta y religiosa como Kushina de Namikaze, La libertad de poder hacer lo que quieras es solo un lindo sueño que jamás veras cumplido.

Con un suspiro abro la ventana del carro, estoy en el puesto trasero así que padre no me presta atención por estar conversando con mi hermana.

 _Y de repente ocurre_

 _Algo colaciona_

Llegamos aun punto donde padre tuvo que detener el auto debido al tráfico, así tuve la oportunidad para poder asomarme por la ventana y respirar un poco de aire libre, hay poco ruido, eso es bueno, normalmente en el trafico se hace demasiado ruido.

 _Y en ese momento sabes que las cosas van a cambial_

Y como si hubiese sido cosa del destino, observo a un chico de cabellos azabaches y mirada oscura que me ha estado observando diría yo, ya que no me quita la mirada, su piel es muy blanca, y sus labios son un poco rosa, en pocas palabras: Es Hermoso.

El sonríe, Noto que no le quito la mirada.

 _Ya han cambiado_

Quito mi mira de él y observo a un niño que está al frente mío, juega con unos pequeños juguetes de dinosaurios, el niño me ve y me sonríe a igual que yo a él.

Dobe – Escucho que alguien grita, observo al chico azabaches que está a mi derecha y él me sonríe – Si tu – Yo me quedo algo sorprendido, Vuelvo a sentarme correctamente dentro del asiento, ¿Me dijo Dobe? ¿Qué se cree ese Teme?, de la nada el Mismo chico aparece al lado de la ventana del auto sonriéndome – Dobe – Nos quedamos observando, el auto comenzaba a descender, el sonreía y yo estaba sorprendido - ¿Qué? – Me pregunta calmado, pero el auto avanzo mas rápido dejando al chico atrás, No sé por qué lo hice pero volví a asomarme por la ventana del auto hasta que mi mira se volvió a encontrar con la suya, yo solo atine a mostrarle el dedo corazón de mi mano derecha mientras sonreía, pero ya estaba lejos del chico, No niego, fue algo extraño pero divertido.

Quien hubiese pensado que por ese simple encuentro, Mi vida y la de aquel chico iban a dar tantas vueltas.

 _Y que a partir de ahí, Ya no verberan hacer lo mismo_

 _ **¿Continuara? …**_

 _ **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?**_

 _ **Una cosa, Quería decirles que no esperan tanto del Fic, pues, No me considero una experta escribiendo, Lo hago porque me gusta, espero que no me abandonen después de esto**_

 _ **Aparte soy demasiado insegura para ser cierto XD**_

 _ **Otra cosa, Malas noticias, solo tengo una semana de Vacaciones, en mi escuela pusieron el Horario de 7 A.M. hasta las 4 P.M. QUE HORROR**_

 _ **Así que las actualizaciones serán Irregulares**_

 _ **Pero al menos ya tengo el capítulos dos terminados: 3**_

 _ **En fin ¿Comentarios? ¿Amenazas de muerte?**_

 _ **Todo es bienvenido mientras no sean cosas destructivas XD**_

 _ **SAYONARAAAAA….**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: ¿Te Amo?**

 **Resumen:**

 **Capitulo 1**

 _ **Naruto Namikaze**_

El Instituto Konoha

Un instituto para jóvenes, como lo diría, ¿Inteligentes?, hace uno dos años, solo era un instituto para chicos, pero por alguna razón comenzaron a aceptar chicas.

Después de aquel extraño suceso con aquel chico Azabache, llegamos al Instituto, una gran construcción de cuatro pisos de altura, en frente se encontraba una hermosa fuente y ya se encontraban algunos chicos y chicas por los alrededores.

Padre estaciono su auto en frente de las grandes rejas que conformaban el portón del Instituto, Mi hermana y yo salimos del auto y nos despedimos de padre, una vez que él se fue al trabajo Ino y yo nos despedimos y tomamos caminos diferentes. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos del Instituto me encontré con viejos amigos a los cual saludaba y me retiraba rápidamente ya que esta vez mi profesor seria Ibiki, un profesor que más vale no hacerlo enojar, por eso no me convenía llegar tarde.

Cuando llegue al salón vi que en este ya habían personas adentro, entre con una buena sonrisa ya que pude ver a mi mejor amigo, Shikamaru Nara, este al verme sonrió y me llamo

¡Naruto, Hola! ¿Cómo estás? – Al llegar a su lado chocamos nuestras manos en forma de saludo.

Bien, Shika ¿Y tú? ¿Estudiaste para la prueba? – Le pregunte sonriendo, pero la sonrisa no me duro mucho al ver que la cara de confusión con la que me miraba.

¿Cuál prueba, Naruto? – Me pregunto mirándome con un poco de preocupación.

La de Ingles – Shikamaru todavía me miraba con cara de retrasado y eso si que me izo preocupar - ¡Oh Vamos, Shikamaru! ¿Desde cuándo se te olvida a ti estudiar?

¿¡Prueba de Ingles!? ¿Cuándo, Donde, Porque? – Me pregunta alterado, ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que lo veo así

La puso la semana Pasada, Shikamaru, Obviamente aquí en el salón y porque es el profesor, puede enviarnos a estudiar – Conteste en un suspiro – Pero no te preocupes.

¿Por qué?

Solo elijaran a tres, y tu eres el cuarto en la lista, el tercero es Kimimaru – Le dije sonriendo

¡Cierto! – Dice con alivio

La puerta del salón se abre dejando ver al profesor Ibiki, el cual solo da los buenos días, nos manda hacer silencio y asentarnos cada quien en su silla, Shikamaru queda detrás de mí. El profesor va directo a su escritorio, de inmediato saca la lista de estudiantes de su maletín, antes de comenzar a pasar lista, la puerta se abre dejando ver a Kimimaru que mira al profesor.

Discúlpeme profesor, Se me izo tar…- El profesor Ibiki ni siquiera lo dejo terminar

Tarde – Fue lo único que dijo, Y puedo jurar que a Shikamaru casi esta que le da un paro cardiaco

Pero profesor – Insiste Kimimaru

Fuera – El profesor ni siquiera lo mira, y Kimimaru con resignación tuvo que salir del salón – Bueno, Empecemos

Ya presiento que llamaran a Shikamaru, Este por estar de fiesta no estudio ni un poquito, muy raro en el ya que es uno de los más inteligentes del Salón, me giro hasta mirarlo y hacerle seña de que tomo el celular, el me mira cómplice y lo toma.

Todos, Cuadernos cerrados y arriba de las mesas, YA – Ordeno el Profesor mirándonos seriamente hasta cerciorarse que todos los cuadernos estuvieran en las mesas de cada uno en el Salón – Tenten – La chica nombrada se estremece y se levanta lentamente tomando solo el cuaderno de ingles luego camina hasta llegar al pizarrón – Chouji – El chico suspira y con cara de tragedia hace lo mismo que Tenten – Y Kimimaru, a cierto, no está – Y el profesor como si nada tacha su nombre en la lista – Shikamaru – Shikamaru se estremece un poco pero al momento de levantarse toma su celular y lo esconde de tras del cuaderno de ingles, suspiro al notar que no se le nota.

We must drink Little, and study more – Es lo que ha escrito el profesor, suspiro y con resignación le escribo la respuesta a Shikamaru, este por muy bueno que sea en los estudios, nunca fue bueno en ingles

Shikamaru, responde – Le pide el profesor, Shikamaru ya ha visto el mensaje a sí que suspira y mira el pizarrón

¿Hay que beber menos, y estudiar más? – Responde a modo de pregunta mirando incrédulo al profesor

Eso es lo que deberías hacer si quieres pasar ingles, Teléfono – Dijo el profesor mirándolo mientras extendía su mano para que Shikamaru le dice el celular ¿Pero qué coño? ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta que tenía el celular? Adivinando lo que haría el profesor Reacciono rápido, tomado yo el mío y apagándolo rápidamente, pero no basta ya que Shikamaru tiene registrado mi numero – Señorito Namikaze – Me llama el profesor mirándome más serio de lo normar - ¿No enciendo usted su Celular? Teléfono – Me lo pide extendiendo la mano, yo solo suspiro y pienso que este día va a hacer más largo de lo normal

 _ **-+-+-+-+-+-SasuNaru-+-+-+-+-+-**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

Me encuentro en un sitio un poco alejado de la ciudad, En esos lugares donde se llevan a cabo cosas no bien vistas para la ley y algunas personas. Se llevaba a cabo una "pequeña" fiestecilla donde en un duelo participaran los chicos mas "Populares" de la calle

O eso fue lo que me dijo Temari. Miro a mí alrededor y solo puedo ver a chicos y chicas bailando y otros divirtiéndose en sus cosas, en realidad solo viene para ver a MI Sasuke

Hey, que se hallan acostados una que otras veces, no significa que es tuyo Sakura – Me dice Temari a mi lado, la veo de mala gana mientras frunzo mi seño

Bueno y ¿Eso que tiene que ver? ¿Por qué no me llame o me envié? Sus amigos me han dicho que casi nunca llama – Le digo mientras observó a los amigos de Sasuke, entre ellos veo a Suigestu, el mejor amigo de Sasuke, que entre los demás, por estar haciendo estupideces, dejo caer una botella la cual se izo añicos y todos alrededor de el comenzaron a reír, Temari me mira

¿Y tú crees que le puedes creer a sus amigos? – Me pregunta con obvio sarcasmo

… - Suspiro, ¿Dónde está MI Sasuke?

 _ **-+-+-+-+-+-SasuNaru-+-+-+-+-+-**_

 _ **Naruto Namikaze**_

¿Ya están listos? – Escucho a medre gritar desde el primer piso

Sii, Madre– Le contesto mientras me termino de acomodar mi cabello, me observo una vez más en el espejo, mi hermana entra a la hitación abrazándome por atrás

Naruto – Me llama, su reflejo también puedo observarlo en el espejo – Así maquillada, ¿Cuanto años me calculas? – Pregunta sonriendo, suspiro y me giro observándola directamente a la cara

Quince – le contesto con una sonrisa

¡Pero si tengo quince! – Solo sonreí mientras salía de la habitación – Narutooo

Ya, Los tendrás babeando a todos y luego me tendré que poner de hermano sobre protector – Le dije cuando apareció a mi lado, sonrió y luego me abrazo – Pero de todas formas te ves como una mocosa de quince

¡Tontooo! – Grito ellas

Hoy mi hermana y yo fuimos invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tenten, Mi compañera de clases y amiga mía y de mi hermana, después de lo sucedido esta Mañana, tengo suerte de que mi madre me dejara salir. Shikamaru estuvo como media hora disculpándose, a esto le sumo lo de aquel extraño chico que no he dejado de pensar, en resumen, Fue un desastre de día, Nada mejor que detraerse por los momentos

 _ **-+-+-+-+-+-SasuNaru-+-+-+-+-+-**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

Sonrió un poco al llegar al lugar que me indico Sui, está repleto de gente, Sui ya noto que llegue así que estaciono mi moto y me abajo de ella guardándome las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de mi jeans en el proceso, pero me llevo el casco en la mano, caminando hasta donde se encuentran todos Suigestu llega hasta mi abrazándome de una sola mano por mis hombros

Sasuke, Sabe que no te pediría que lo hicieras si no fuera importante – Me mira y sonríe – Pero necesito quinientos dólares para arreglar la moto – Me saco la chaqueta y lo miro - Porque al paso que voy, No la sacare nunca del endemoniado taller

No te preocupes por eso ahora, Sui – Le entrego la chaqueta y sigo caminando hasta toparme con Sakura, a la cual sonrió y le paso el casco para luego tocarle la mejilla, ella sonríe pero yo retorno mi camino hacía lo que vengo a hacer esta noche – Sai – Lo miro serio y él me asiente con la cabeza, los dos caminamos hacían el frete para luego subir un muro de altura media, arriba de este estaba una pequeña construcción redonda, parecía ser un pequeño edificio en medio de aquella plaza, al frete de la construcción, estaba un automóvil, el cual Sai, yo y varios más que iban a participar subimos, nos quitamos las camisas, para luego tomar los tubos que están debajo del techo, en total éramos seis participantes

¡Da-da-da comienzo al duelo de esta noche! – Da anuncio, Hidan con una bocina para que todos escuchen - ¡Comenzamos con la cuenta regresiva! – Anuncia subiéndose arriba del techo, la gente esta amontonada atrás de nosotros, Sui esta gritando con los chicos - ¡Tres, Dos, Uno! ¡Ya! – Hidan da inicio, todos tomamos impulso hacia arriba y luego abajo, así hasta que solo uno de nosotros quede - ¡Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro!

 _ **-+-+-+-+-+-SasuNaru-+-+-+-+-+-**_

 _ **Naruto Namikaze**_

Ya en frente de la casa de Tenten, Ino y yo abajamos del auto, Padre y Madre tenían una reunión con sus amigos, así que nos dejaron y se fueron inmediatamente.

La casa de Tenten, es una de dos pisos de color marrón, no le tomo muchos detalles ya que Ino me apresura a entrar a dentro, ya dentro están muchos de mis compañeros bailando y otros bebiendo, Mi hermana parece estar desesperada buscando a alguien

Deja de mirar como si estuvieras desesperada buscando a alguien – Le dije a un lado de ella, mientras le miraba

Es que eso es lo que hago – Fue su respuesta, Sonríe al encontrar al quien estaba buscando, que resulto ser el chico que le gusta

Ino – No me presta atención y simplemente se fue hacia donde estaba el chico, el cual le sonrió y la invito a beber algo, ella me miro y me giño un ojo para luego irse con el chico

Que hermana la que me toco – Suspiro y empiezo a caminar por la casa

 _ **-+-+-+-+-+-SasuNaru-+-+-+-+-+-**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

¡Treinta, Treinta y uno, Treinta y dos! – Sigue gritando Hidan junto a los demás - ¡Treinta y Tres! ¡Callo el primero, Señoras y Señores! – Los gritos de todos no se hicieron de espera, Miro a Sai y él me mira a mí, Bien, creo que ya entendió que lo estoy retando

 _ **-+-+-+-+-+-SasuNaru-+-+-+-+-+-**_

 _ **Naruto Namikaze**_

Estoy parado en medio de la sala, donde observo a todos divertirse hasta que alguien agarro de mi trasero y grito, me giro y veo que es Shikamaru el cual empieza a carcajearse

¡Shikamaru! – Los dos reímos y nos abrazamos – Pensé que no ibas a venir

Tenía otra fiesta, pero estaba toda llena de Nerds y me aburrí – Me dijo – Le dije a un chico que también esta aburrido que me trajese, Mira es ese – Me señala a un chico que estaba con otros, el nos mira y luego sonríe

¡Hola, Shikamaru, Naruto! – Tenten aparece de la nada en frente a nosotros

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tente! – Felicito Shikamaru

¡Feliz Cumple, Tenten! – La felicite mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Gracias chicos, Espero que se estén divirtiendo – Los dos Asentimos haciéndole saber que si lo estábamos haciendo - ¿Quieren? – Pregunto mientras nos mostraba lo que traía en una bandeja, los dos negamos – Bueno, Por halla en el fondo están las bebidas y afuera esta una barra – Nos hiso saber – Bey

¡Adiós! – Ella se fue, comenzó a sonar una música que le gustaba a Shikamaru, el cual izo que fuéramos con su nuevo amigo para después bailar

 _ **-+-+-+-+-+-SasuNaru-+-+-+-+-+-**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

¡Cincuenta y uno, Cincuenta y dos! ¡Y Callo el segundo Señores! – Anuncia Hidan, Ya solo quedan Yahiko, Sai, Kakuzo y Yo, Miro a Sai que esta aun lado mío, y sonrió lleno de superioridad al ver que ya está agotado

Cuidado y te caes Sai – Le dije burlándome, el me mira furioso

Cállate Uchiha Bastardo – Sonrío al escuchar su respuesta

¡Callo el tercero! – Los gritos se escuchan aun más - ¡Cincuenta y Seis, Cincuenta y Siete!

 _ **-+-+-+-+-+-SasuNaru-+-+-+-+-+-**_

 _ **Naruto Namikaze**_

Escucho cada vez más las risas de Shikamaru bailando con ese nuevo amigo, sonrió al ver como se divierte, el gira, brinca, baila y hasta grita, No puedo evitar contagiarme un poco de la alegría de todos y comienzo a bailar también

Pero después de un rato me canse y camine un poco por la casa hasta ver la piscina llega de espumas en la parte trasera de la casa, quise ir pero la sed me gano, así que empecé a buscar algo de beber sin darme cuenta que alguien me seguía

 _ **-+-+-+-+-+-SasuNaru-+-+-+-+-+-**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

¡Uno, Dos, Tres! – La cuenta volvió a comenzar, escucho a Suigestu gritar junto a los chicos - ¡Callo el Cuarto Sasuke! ¡Cinco!

¡Solo nos quedan dos! – Grito Hidan - ¡Seis, Siete!

… - Miro a Sai una vez más, antes de volver a impulsarme hacia arriba y rio, Rio porque sé que ganare

¡Cae el quinto y tenemos al un ganador! – Los gritos no se hacen esperar, Yo me sujeto bien y subo unas cuatro veces más antes de dejarme caer

Sasukeee – Sui se me tira enzima con mi chaqueta mientras ríe, y junto a él se me lanzan mis demás amigos, cuando todos se quitan miro hacia atrás, sonrió y señalo a Sai el cual tiene una cara de furia contenida

¡Sai queda desterrado después de dos años consecutivos ganando! – Grita Hidan para después bajar del techo

Hey, chicos, Hay una fiesta aquí cerca, es privada en la zona alta – Llega diciendo Juugo riendo

No jodas, ¿En serio? – Pregunta Suigestu

Claro, joder vamos – Propone Juugo, todos ríen emocionados, Me termino de colocar la chaqueta y Observo a Sakura la cual me mira coqueta

¿Vienes? – Le pregunto

Paso de Fiestas de Mocosos – Contestas

Como quieras – Encojo mis hombros restándole importancia para luego caminar con mis amigos y bajar el muro donde me había subido, Ya cuando todos estábamos en sus respectivas motos enciendo para tomar camino a la dirección que nos dio Juugo

 _ **-+-+-+-+-+-SasuNaru-+-+-+-+-+-**_

 _ **Naruto Namikaze**_

Me encontraba mirando la piscina cuando siento que alguien esta atrás de mi

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? – Sonrió al notar que es Neji Hyuga

Llevo un par de días buscando una razón para perdonarte, y ¿Sabes? No encuentro ni una razón para hacerlo – Le contesto sin siquiera mirarlo

Típico de los chicos como tu – Comenta

¿Ves? Ese típico es el que arruina todo – Le digo girándome a verlo

Esta noche estas hermoso, Naruto – Me alaga

¿Esta Noche?

Esta, y todas las Noches

 _ **-+-+-+-+-+-SasuNaru-+-+-+-+-+-**_

 _ **Narrador Normar**_

Tenten estaba sonriendo y bebiendo con unos amigos sentada en un pequeño sofá de la sala, cuando es interrumpida por una de sus compañeras de clases

Hey, Tenten – Tenten la observa esperando que siga hablando – Haya afuera hay unos chicos junto a alguien que dice ser tu hermano

¿Qué? Pero si soy Hija única – Comenta ella sorprendida para luego mirar a sus amigos que solo encojen sus hombros restándole importancia

Ella suspira y deja la bebida en la mesa que se encuentra en frente del sofá, se acomodo un poco el vestido negro que llevaba puesto y toma camino a la entrada principal donde supuestamente se encuentra su "Hermano"

… - Tenten abre la puerta y observan a los chicos que están esperando - ¿Y quién de ustedes es mi "Hermano"? – Pregunta

¡HERMANA! – Gritan todos asiéndola a un lado para ingresar dentro de la casa

HEY, CHICOS – Grito Tenten, la cual fue olímpicamente ignorada

Los chicos entran gritando haciendo notar su presencia a los que estaban ahí, Sasuke rio al ver el desastre que estaban causando sus amigos y apenas habían llegado, Suspiro al pensar que esa noche pasaría a ser aburrida como las demás

Al caminar un poco mas por la casa, Sasuke se encontró atraído por la gran piscina trasera de la casa, en el cual noto, para su sorpresa a dos chicos hablando

Uno de ellos Tenia el cabello largo hasta la cadera amarrado con una cinta al estar de espalda no podía ver su rostro, pero lo que si vio fue al Chico peli-rubio de esta mañana, el cual, No había dejado de pensar

Y Sasuke, tubo el presentimiento que tal vez, Esta noche no será para nada aburrida

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, esta vez, como pudieron leer fue algo largo el capitulo

Perdónenme si hubo errores autográficos

Gracias a las personas que comentaron, Tratare de no tardarme tanto para el próxima capitulo

Bueno, será hasta la próxima, Besos \\(*3*)/


End file.
